Galaxy Of Duty - Angel Ghosts
by StevieBond
Summary: The Moon Angel Wing discover and take part in another Call Of Duty Game, this time it's Ghosts and they soon learn that it's not exactly the same as Black Ops 2 was when they played that game and there's a familiar team they end up playing against. Follow-up story to Galaxy of Duty: Angel Ops. Takes place sometime after the end of Eternal Lovers.
**Here we have a one-shot story that I definitely wanted to write, I apologise if this looks rushed, but I wanted to get this out of the way before continuing with my Retold Story projects, anyways, don't take this seriously and just enjoy.**

* * *

Just the One Go

The Moon Angel Wing were on vacation once again. After successfully defeating the Val-Fasc and stopping the Chrono Quake Bomb by pushing it to another space with Tact and his love partner's help, they had saved the galaxy and were awarded much needed downtime.

On one of their lost technology discoveries, there was a sealed box containing copies of a video game that was similar to the last one they played, but it wasn't called Black Ops 2, the game was for the same consoles they played on back at the hotel on Transbaal, it was called Call of Duty: Ghosts.

Each of the girls were in their own hotel rooms back on Transbaal and they were happy to still have their gamer tags exactly the way they left them from before. They each put in a copy of Ghosts into the console and started the game up.

In Mint's hotel room, she was the first to set up her game and went straight into the multiplayer section before sending out invites to the other angels to join the game and a live party chat.

"Hello there, Ranpha." Mint said with her headphones and built-in mic on.

"Alright, your one and only FPS queen has arrived." Ranpha boasted as the others joined.

"I'm here girls!" Milfie added happily.

"That's all of us I believe." Forte said.

"Shall we get started?" Chitose asked.

"I'm interested to see if I can do better this time." Vanilla said.

"Well this game looks different from the last one, but it's mostly the same." Mint replied. "So it shouldn't be too hard to create our loadouts."

The girls went to work in creating their loadouts, according to their own playstyles.

"Oh wow! These are some new weapons this game has." Forte commented. "I love this game already."

"I'm curious, Milfie." Chitose said, creating her loadout with a sniper class as before.

"What is it, Chitose?" Milfie asked.

"Why do you have a shotgun class?"

"Cause I like giving out surprises, which is why I'm picking out a rocket launcher and some lethal explosives."

"Some of these perks are well suited to me." Mint said. "Cause I like working with the radar."

"And I'm all done." Ranpha declared. "Let's get going."

Mint joined an online lobby with the five other girls with her and they had joined in one just in time before the match began.

"Hey look, it's the enemy team we beat a long time ago. Bet they're shocked to see us." Forte said.

Galaxy Angel = Ghosts

Enemy Team = Federation

Gamemode: Capture the Flag

Map: Stormfront

Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r's loadout

Primary: FP6 (Muzzle Break, Foregrip)

Secondary: Panzerfaust

Tactical: Concussion

Lethal: C4 Explosive

Perks: Ready Up, Reflex, Steady Aim, Takedown, Recon, Resilience, Gambler

Assault Strike Package: SAT COM, I.M.S, Sentry Gun

Blonde_BombShell69's loudout

Primary: CBJ-MS (Foregrip, Rapid Fire)

Secondary: M9A1 (Akimbo)

Tactical: N/A

Lethal: N/A

Perks: Agility, Marathon, Stalker, On The Go, Scavenger

Assault Strike Package: Guard Dog, Trinity Rocket, Vulture

LittleMissNaughty's loudout

Primary: ARX-160 (Tracker Sight, Armor-Piercing)

Secondary: P226 (Flash Suppressor)

Tactical: Motion Sensor

Lethal: I.E.D

Perks: Ready Up, Blind Eye, Sitrep, Wiretap

Support Strike Package: SAT COM, Ground Jammer, Oracle

XForteIsQueenX's loadout

Primary: Chain SAW (Muzzle break, Extended Mags)

Secondary: .44 Magnum (Akimbo)

Tactical: 9-Bang

Lethal: Cluster Bomb

Perks: Steady Aim, ICU, Blast Shield, Fully Loaded

Assault Strike Package: Battle Hind, Juggernaut, Loki

The_Silent_One's loudout

Primary: N/A

Secondary: Gold PDW (Silencer)

Tactical: Thermobaric

Lethal: Throwing Knife

Perks: Takedown, Dead Silence, Incog, Off The Grid

Support Strike Package: SAT COM, Ammo Crate, Ballistic Vest

IamSniperPrincess's loadout

Primary: Lynx (Thermal Scope, Armor Piercing)

Secondary: M9A1 (Tactical Knife)

Tactical: Trophy System

Lethal: N/A

Perks: Slight Of Hand, Quick Draw, Amplify, Focus

Support Strike Package: SAT COM, Night Owl, Helo Scout

 _Capture the Flag_

 _7…_

 _6…_

 _5..._

 _4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

 _Time to work, Ghost squad!_

"I believe we need to capture the enemy flag five times to win." Mint said.

"I'm gonna find a good vantage point." Chitose said, moving her character up into the top floor of the big building, overlooking to the outside.

"I shall hide here and wait for any possible kills." Vanilla added, hiding in a corner of the map.

"Let's give them hell, Forte!" Ranpha exclaimed.

"I'm right behind you." Forte replied.

"I'll stay at the spawn in case Chitose needs help with enemies at close range." Mint said.

"Time to see how this gambler perk works…" Milfie said, noticing she got a Ping perk at random. "…oh, so that's how it works."

"I have one in my sights already." Chitose said.

 _IamSniperPrincess killed CoDAddcit24/7_

"Haha, we get first blood!" Ranpha laughed. "We're awesome!"

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed JunglesGonnaKillYou_

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed MisterCommandPrompt_

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed Doorinyerface_

"As usual, Ranpha is going for glory." Mint sighed.

 _alone_i_am_great killed Blonde_BombShell69_

"Ah crap!" Ranpha sighed. "I got jumped from behind."

"I'll avenge you." Milfie replied.

 _Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r killed alone_i_am_great_

"Look, there's the flag!" Forte said.

 _We have the enemy flag!_

"Bring it back here, quick." Mint said.

"I'll cover you as soon as you're outside." Chitose added.

 _LogicsBuzter killed Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r_

 _Enemy flag dropped!_

"Awww nooo." Milfie moaned.

"My shot missed!" Chitose gasped.

"I've got this." Vanilla said.

 _The_Silent_One killed LogicsBuzter_

 _Enemy Flag acquired!_

"Go on, Vanilla." Forte said. "I've got you covered."

 _XForteIsQueenX killed Doorinyerface_

 _MisterCommandPrompt killed IamSniperPrincess_

"Oh…I was caught off guard." Chitose said.

 _Enemy Flag Captured!_

"Nice going, Vanilla." Milfie praised.

"Thanks." Vanilla replied.

 _We're in the lead!_

 _JunglesGonnaKillYou killed XForteIsQueenX_

"Ah damm!" she sighed.

"They're going for a counter attack, we must defend our flag." Mint said.

 _The_Silent_One killed MisterCommandPrompt_

 _Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r killed JunglesGonnaKillYou_

 _Doorinyerface killed LittleMissNaughty_

Mint sighed. "I was seriously cornered, that won't happen again."

 _The enemy has our flag!_

"Wait, how the heck did one of them get by?" Ranpha asked.

"Doesn't matter, we need that flag back!" Forte replied.

"I'll get it!" Milfie said.

 _Doorinyerface killed Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r_

"Awww."

"They've gotten much better this time." Forte said.

"Probably because we've been busy out in the galaxy." Chitose replied.

"Doesn't matter, we'll still come out of this." Ranpha stated. "Here I go!"

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed Doorinyerface_

 _Our flag has been returned!_

"That was close." Vanilla said.

After a while of playing, the angels were in the lead despite the enemy team's best efforts to beat them, but their number of kills were a huge difference from before.

After earning their team third fourth capture, Ranpha checked the scoreboard.

Galaxy Angels: 4 Captures

Enemy Team: 3 Captures

"We need one more capture and we'll win." Mint said.

"I'll get the last one for the team." Forte replied.

 _We have the enemy flag!_

"Go for it, Forte, we'll cover you as much as we can." Ranpha said.

 _MisterCommandPrompt killed The_Silent_One_

 _LittleMissNaughty killed CoDAddict24/7_

 _Blonde_BombShell69 killed Doorinyerface_

 _Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r killed JunglesGonnaKillYou_

 _JunglesGonnaKillYou killed Strawb3rryCak3Lov3r_

"Oh!" Milfie exclaimed. "We killed each other!"

"You must've used that launcher and you were too close." Mint replied.

"I'm almost there!" Forte intervened.

 _MisterCommandPrompt killed Blonde_BombShell69_

 _MisterCommandPrompt killed LittleMissNaughty_

 _IamSniperPrincess killed MisterCommandPrompt_

 _Helo Scout ready!_

"I'm gonna use my Helo Scout, it should help." Chitose said.

 _Helo Scout on the way!_

 _IamSniperPrincess killed LogiczBuster_

"I did it!" Forte exclaimed.

 _Enemy flag captured!_

With that fifth capture, the match was over.

 _Nice work ghost squad, well done!_

"Phew! That was hard work." Mint sighed.

"I got killed so many times." Milfie added. "How did they get so good?"

"I'll admit, they were much better, but we still won." Ranpha replied.

"I just got an inbox message from one of the enemy team members." Vanilla said. "It says 'Good Game'."

"Well at least they were mature to respect our performance this time around." Chtiose replied.

"For now, let's have a rest from this game." Forte suggested. "I'll sure we or another group will play something like this soon."

To which the other girls agreed.

THE END


End file.
